


Keep on Running

by blainers



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Episode Reaction (sort of), Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainers/pseuds/blainers
Summary: It's Matthew's first sports day, and Robert and Aaron may be a little competitive...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this as a sort of reaction to Robert and Aaron winning the pub quiz on Friday's episode. This is part of my lil Robron family verse, but can be read seperately :D. Again, I am rusty at writing fic so this may not be the best, but I hope you enjoy anyway :)

“So, Matthew, what did Daddy say about today?” Aaron asked as he parked the car next to his son’s school, turning around in his seat to face Matthew. Matthew pulled the sleeve of his hoodie down to cover his hands, a habit he most definitely picked up from Aaron.

 

“You said that I should have lots of fun today, and that it doesn’t matter if I don’t win anything, as long as I try my best it means I’m a winner.” Matthew responded, smiling at his father, unbuckling himself from his car seat. It was Matthew’s very first sports day and Aaron was a little apprehensive. Mainly for the fact he and his husband, Robert, were ridiculously competitive.

 

“That’s right, Matty. You’ll do great!” Aaron responded, getting out of the car to let Matthew jump out, Matthew reaching out to hold onto his father’s hand. They crossed the street, Matthew skipping across the road and into his school. The children had been allowed to go home to change into their sports gear, and Matthew looked like a little sportsman, Robert having decided Matthew had to be kitted out in the best sports gear possible. 

 

“Daddy! There’s Logan and Kyle! Can I go?!” Matthew exclaimed as he jumped up and down, spotting his friends sat on the grass where the sports day would be taking place. “Of course you can, remember what I said!” Aaron shouted as Matthew ran over to his friends. Aaron took a slow walk over to where all the parents were stood, his phone buzzing in his pocket, signalling a text from Robert.

 

Nearly at school. Will be 5 mins. How is our little Roger Bannister? Xx

 

Aaron laughed under his breath, Robert had been treating Matthew’s sports day like it was the Olympics. Every night for the past week Robert and Matthew had been out in the garden, practising a whole range of things, including a sack race and the egg and spoon race. Aaron turned to see Robert jogging towards him, the June sun making his blonde hair seem that bit blonder.

 

“Hey, have I missed anything?” Robert asked, giving his husband a chaste kiss on the lips. 

 

“Nope, first race is about to start though. Hows Violet?” Aaron asked. Their daughter was only one, and with Matthew's sports day falling during her naptime he and hus husband thought it would be best that she stayed at home, the crowds probably being too loud for Violet.

 

“She’s fine, I put her down for her nap before Vic came over. How’s Matty? He nervous?” Robert asked, spotting Matthew and giving him a wave. Matthew beamed at his fathers, waving wildly at them.

 

“He’s excited, all he could speak about was how much races he was going to win,” Aaron said as he wrapped an arm around his husband’s waist. Robert chuckled slightly, mumbling a “that’s my boy,” under his breath. They noticed Matthew’s class getting up and making their way towards the starting line, the running race being first. He could see Matthew, chuckling slightly at him stretching his legs and running on the spot, clearly he was copying Robert, who did the same routine before he went out for a run.

 

“See, that’s my boy. You’ve always got to warm the legs up if you want to do well in these sort of races.” Robert stated, leaning forward slightly so he could see Matthew a bit better.

 

“Robert, he’s five. It’s his first sports day, it’s not London 2012.” Aaron laughed. He had been trying to calm his competitive nature down in front of Matthew, but currently it was proving difficult, that was his kid out there, he wanted Matthew to do well. As the children lined up, the race about to start they moved further forward in the crowd so they could see Matthew, his face a picture of pure concentration as he got ready to start the race.

 

“Matty is so gonna beat all of these peasants,” Robert mumbled in Aaron’s ear, Aaron barking out a laugh at his husband. 

 

“Right, kids! Are we all ready?” The teacher asked, “Okay, three, two, one, GO!” She shouted, all the kids taking off down the field.

 

“Go Matty! Oh my god, Aaron, he’s first! Come on Matty!” Robert shouted, Matthew running at some speed, leaving his classmates well behind him. Matthew was running as fast as his little legs could carry him, slowing slightly as he reached the finish line, winning the race with some ease.

 

“Oh my god, Robert, he won!” Aaron cheered, laughing at himself and his husband, Robert enveloped him into a hug, laughing wildly.

 

“That’s our boy! Well done Matty!” Robert hollered, the two men could see Matthew beaming as he picked up his little medal, making his way over to where his parents were standing. Robert jogged across to him, picking him up in his arms and spinning him around.

 

“Dad, I won! Did you see me?!” Matthew asked excitedly, holding his medal in his little hands.

 

“I did see you! You did so good, Daddy and I are so proud of you!” Robert replied, kissing Matthew’s forehead. Aaron caught up with his boys, listening to Matthew excitedly show Robert his medal.

 

“Well we’ll have to put it on display, and show how amazing our little boy is, huh?” Robert grinned as he put Matthew down on the ground. Aaron crouched down, opening his arms for Matthew, the little boy jumping into his father’s arms. Aaron felt so proud he could burst, kissing his son’s head and hugging him tightly.

 

“Daddy, can you put my medal on for me please?” Matthew asked, holding it out for Aaron to take. “I will do, but you’ve still got other races to do. How about you give your medal to Daddy to keep safe, then when you’re all done you can put them on, how does that sound?” Aaron asked the little boy, holding his hand out. Matthew screwed his face up as he pondered the question, then making a firm decision by placing the medal into Aaron’s hands. “Good boy, I think your teacher’s got some juice for you, do you want some?” Aaron asked Matthew, the boy nodding his head, “Okay, your teacher is over there with juice, it’s your favourite!” Aaron stated to the boy, brushing his hair off of his forehead. Matthew made his way over to his teacher, his smile bright. Robert snorted out a laugh.

 

“First stop, sports day, next stop Olympics, huh?” Robert grinned, grabbing Aaron’s hand and leading them back to where the rest of the parents were stood. 

 

“What can we say, our kid is the best!” Aaron shrugged, Robert letting out a loud laugh. Aaron looked at Matthew’s medal once again, it might not be the Olympics yet, but he was just so proud of his little boy. First stop, sports day, next stop Olympics indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Also just a side note, Roger Bannister, for those who don't know, is a famous runner, who completed a mile long run in four minutes, and was the first man to do so. Once again, all constructive criticism is very much appreciated :)
> 
> As always, I don't own Robert or Aaron, they are both property of Emmerdale and ITV, I just like writing them sometimes!


End file.
